


HTBTPB: Hard Work Rewards

by rynish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynish/pseuds/rynish
Summary: After a long day in the garage, Finn decides to help his boss-stroke-boyfriend relieve any tension.





	HTBTPB: Hard Work Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun. I wanted to have a go at writing something explicit as a one-shot piece. Also I got a commission of Finn getting a face full of cum and I needed some text to go with it. Enjoy!

It had taken all of five minutes since the shutters were put down for Finn to be on his knees in the tiny office inside the garage. The polyester overalls didn't offer much padding for his knees on the vinyl floor but for what he was about to do, that wasn't a concern. The man whose crotch was in front of him, his boss and his boyfriend, was already untying the arms of his overalls from around his waist. A strong whiff of grease and oil filled his nose as he inhaled but it was nothing he wasn't used to by now.

Finn gave a quick glance around the cramped room, seeing it from a different perspective. After what he was about to do with Harrison, it would change the whole dynamic of the room. Serving customers would bring back memories and potentially a stiff tightening in his pants and awkward moment. He took a mental note not to think like that when customers were around, even though he was going to fail horribly on occasion.

“Are you alright with this kid?" the older man asked as he started to lower the zip on the overalls down to his groin, the sound it made being undone filling the space around them. 

"You want it just as much as I do," Finn responded, tugging at Harrison's overalls until they dropped to his knees. Instantly the young intern was greeted with the firm bulge packed inside a comfortable pair of navy blue boxer briefs. He could smell the scent of masculinity tease his nostrils as his hands ran slowly up Harrison's toned thighs. When his fingers reached the hemline on the man's underwear, he pushed them gently under the fabric, the silky cotton shifting smoothly over the back of his hands. His fingers combed over the light hairs on the mechanic's upper thighs, tracing the lines of the man's toned hips towards the centre goal. 

His eyes darted up and he instantly locked on to Harrison's hazel eyes affixed on him, watching Finn's every move. The gaze was magnetic, making him want to stand up and kiss his boyfriend on his warm lips but he had other ideas to what he wanted to do. He looked back at the sight in front of him, of the throbbing cock that was twitching inside the cotton prison. Without a word, Finn pressed his face forward against the pulsating length. The scent of sweat and precum flowed straight into his nose and it excited his senses. He pressed his lips on the tip of Harrison's dick, the cotton barrier being the only thing between his tongue and the sensitive organ.

"Uhh." Harrison let out a low groan as Finn's tongue rolled around the tip of his dick, a mix of saliva and precum producing a wet patch on the soft material. Finn's hands were still roaming around his thighs, the soft tender movements creating a wave of goosebumps and light sensations around his groin and upper thighs. The younger man’s fingers would continue to push under the fabric and inch closer to the trimmed pubic hair at the base of his throbbing arousal. “Stop being a tease.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Finn smirked, making reference to the nights where Harrison had him at his mercy. He pulled his hands out from under the man’s boxer briefs and gently tugged at the waistband, pulling them down over the man’s thighs and towards his ankles. Harrison’s cock sprung upwards as it was freed from the tight fabric, almost hitting Finn on the chin. He didn’t waste any time as he leaned in, wrapping his lips over the velvet tip, engulfing the whole head and quickly working his way down the length. 

“Guh... Finn…” Most of the sounds that escaped out from Harrison’s mouth only served as encouragement. They were unfinished sentences of pleasure, Finn’s mind absently filling in the blanks that sent his blood flowing down southwards. Finn knew what he was doing and that he was doing it right when the receiver responded positively. He gently bobbed up and down the shaft, sucking softly as his tongue primarily focused on the soft fleshy tip. He would take a moment to pull off, letting his lips slide along the side on the man’s shaft, down to his balls, then back up to the head, the tip of his tongue teasing the sensitive glans. He could feel the shivers run through Harrison as the man gripped the cabinet he leaned against. “Fuck Finn….”

Finn sucked in just the head of Harrison’s cock and the man practically growled, a firm hand placed on Finn’s head. He could feel the pressure of Harrison’s fingers through his snapback as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the soft fleshy head of Harrison’s cock before letting the man guide him down his shaft again till the trimmed pubic hairs tickled his nose. The whole length was now firmly in Finn’s mouth, the head pressing against the back of his throat, and the distinct taste of precum running down his throat freely. He held there for a few seconds before pulling almost out, picking up his pace and sucking harder now.

“Fuck…” Harrison drawled. “Finn… uh… Finn don’t stop… uh…” Finn could tell Harrison was closed. The man’s eyes had fluttered shut, his features pinching, his breathing heavy as he clearly tried to hold out against his growing orgasm. Finn’s own eyes closed as he focused all he had to give, working Harrison’s cock in and out of his mouth. 

Without warning, Harrison pushed Finn back, just enough to get his cock out the young mechanic’s hungry mouth. “Wha…?” he asked confused, eyes instantly looking up at Harrison, still heavily panting, pumping his slick tool in his fist. 

“I wanna cum… I’m gonna… fuck Finn…” 

That was as much warning as Finn was going to get. The first thick rope of cum fired out and splashed onto his face, covering the bridge of his nose. The second one felt thick and hard as it splattered onto his left cheek. Further spits were fired, hitting forehead, his nose again, his lips and dripping down onto his t-shirt. Harrison had finished, release his full load all over Finn’s face. 

“Jeez, a little warning would have been nice,” Finn said, his tongue getting some of the cum on his lips, cheekily tasting the older man’s seed. 

“You look hot, babe,” Harrison said, catching his breath, a satisfied grin on his face as he grabbed one of the rags to give to Finn. “Grease, oil and my cum are a nice compliment on your face.”

“Screw you,” Finn said without heat as he stood up, wiping his face to get as much of the sticky semen off his face. He felt Harrison pull him close and give him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“I’ll be the one screwing you, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, feedback and suggestions are welcome. Please tell me your thoughts on what you liked it didn't! It helps me improve.


End file.
